The Concrete Beneath Our Feet
by Lola.Limited
Summary: They meet, sparks fly, and all is well for Azula and Katara until Ozai and the Russian mafia attack. Rated M for a reason. Modern AU. Pairings include: Azutara, Maiko, Tokka... Please enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Katara, a foster child along with her brother Sokka, lead a harsh life. Azula has cut ties with her family and is on her own. The two young women meet and sparks fly, but will their complicated situations get in the way of their relationship ?

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Comedy, Adventure

 **Rating:** Rated M/MA. Explicit language used. There will be explicit content further into the story (same sex and hetero). Be advised that this is not meant for younger readers.

 **Author's Notice:** This is my first piece of fanfiction so I hope it's good. Please feel free to rate review or send me a message if you have any ideas.

I often use other languages in the dialogue of the story. In this case there is some french. Whenever it is used, there will always be translations at the bottom of the chapter.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

An alarm clock blared within a dark room, it's red digits flashing brightly next to the sleeping face of a young woman. Katara groaned and rolled onto her side, slamming her hand on the snooze button before rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling, letting her eyes adjust to the darkened room. A short while later Katara rolled onto her side again and checked her clock. It was 5:05 am.

Katara untangled herself from her sheets which were wound around her legs and sat up. She switched on the night lamp that stood next to the alarm clock, wincing and blinking hard a couple times before her eyes were fully adjusted to the lamp's harsh industrial light . Katara stood up, going to her dresser. She pulled out her undergarments, a pair of faded well worn jeans, and a blue tee-shirt. Then, from the top of her dresser she grabbed her tiny makeup bag, face-wash and her body lotion. Katara then turned back to her bed, switched off her light and made for the bathroom, gently closing the door behind her so as not to wake her brother.

Katara stripped herself of her tank and shorts and turned on the shower, the pipes groaning as water was pumped through the house to the shower head. Katara stood outside the shower and stuck a hand under the spray of water. It was only barely warm so Katara waited another minute.

When the water was finally at an adequate temperature, she stepped into the tiny shower and closed the blue and white striped shower curtain. She let the water stream down her body and wake her up. Katara washed herself, enjoying the feel of the water and the soap suds as they slipped down her body and into the drain.

Katara didn't indulge in many things, in fact most of the time she was one of the most provident people that existed, but water was an exception. She loved swimming and taking ridiculously long shower and baths that used up the entire hot water supply. She also loved feeling clean, and it wasn't that she was an obsessive compulsive germaphobe either, but she liked to feel fresh and she loved the smells of soaps, shampoos and any other product that smelled nice.

This morning however, Katara didn't have the luxury of taking a long shower. She was in and out within five minutes. Katara toweled off quickly and wiggled her still slightly damp body into the clothes she had brought with her. She gave her hair a quick towel dry before combing it out, tearing at it a little as she was in a rush. Katara looked in the mirror and found that she looked tired, very tired. She applied a little bit of mascara to her eyelashes and some concealer under her eyes and left the bathroom as quietly as she could, going down the very narrow creaky staircase to the tiny kitchen she and her brother shared with the other tenant who lived in the basement.

She grabbed a granola bar from one of the kitchen cabinets and a bottle of water from the fridge. Katara then grabbed a sharpie and scribbled a note which she attached to the fridge with a magnet that said Eat Meat or Die.

It read:

 _Sokka,_

 _I'm taking the early shift today at the Red Room._

 _Buy some milk and eggs please._

 _-Katara_

Katara looked out the tiny kitchen window to see that it was raining hard outside. She grabbed her rain boots and her jacket from the hall closet and shoved another pair of shoes into her bag.

She shivered as the wind blew into the warm house before walking out and locking the front door behind her. Katara put her hood up and made her way to the subway. She stood on the eastbound platform and waited for the train to arrive. It was half past five and there was not a soul on the train. Katara sat down and put her earphones in, pressing play on her scratched up phone and letting the music drift into her head.

 _Well I was born an original sinner._

 _I was borne from original sin._

 _And if I had a dollar bill_

 _For all the things I've done_

 _There'd be a mountain of money_

 _Piled up to my chin…_

Katara smiled as the song continued.

 _My mother told me good_

 _My mother told me strong._

 _She said "be true to yourself_

 _And you can't go wrong."_

 _"But there's just one thing_

 _That you must understand."_

 _"You can fool with your brother -_

 _But don't mess with a missionary man."_

Katara looked around, just double checking to see if there was anyone and then started to sing under her breath.

 _Don't mess with a missionary man._

 _Don't mess with a missionary man._

 _Well the missionary man_

 _He's got God on his side._

 _He's got the saints and apostles_

 _Backin' up from behind._

 _Black eyed looks from those Bible books._

 _He's a man with a mission_

 _Got a serious mind._

 _There was a woman in the jungle_

 _And a monkey on a tree._

 _The missionary man he was followin' me._

 _He said "stop what you're doing."_

 _"Get down upon your knees."_

 _"I've got a message for you that you better believe."_

 _Well I was born an original sinner._

 _I was borne from original sin._

 _And if I had a dollar bill_

 _For all the things I've done_

 _There'd be a mountain of money_

 _Piled up to my chin…_

The rest of the long train ride went by quickly and soon Katara heard the automated female voice announce

"Arriving at York Station."

Katara exited the train and walked out of the subway. It was now brighter outside but still raining hard. She sighed at the prospect of the long day that was ahead of her before going out under the rain and walking to the Red Room.

Katara arrived ten minutes later. She fished into her bag and removed a set of keys, walking up to the metal store grate and unlocking it. The grate sprang up a couple inches after being unlocked from the ground and Katara pushed it up and passed under it. She cranked the grate up into its little sliver of wall which lodged neatly in place before unlocking the front door.

Katara entered the store and was about to switch on the lights when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. It was her brother.

"Hi Sokka."

A yawn transpired over the line before Sokka replied.

"Hey. Yah know you coulda told me yesterday about the early shift. I thought you said you would never take the early shift again if it killed you. I thought you hated your boss and wouldn't bow to her ridiculous demands again, remember !" Sokka ranted.

Katara could clearly hear that Sokka was upset with her.

She sighed.

"Sokka, she offered me time and a half… You know we need the money."

"I know but-"

"But what Sokka ?! We almost didn't make last month's rent ! If it hadn't been for-"

"No. Don't talk about him. You promised !"

Katara was quiet for a moment, breathing deeply within the dark room, calming herself down.

"You can't stay angry at him forever Sokka." she said quietly.

"Yes. I. Can." Sokka seethed on the other end.

"Well, either way, we still need the money and you know it."

"I know. I just wish it didn't have to be so… so…"

"I know Sokka… Listen I have to go. I'll see you later okay. Oh and don't forget the groceries."

"Kay, and no I won't forget."

Katara hung up and went to switch on the lights.

She had an hour before the others arrived so she needed to hurry up. She only hoped today would be slow; Katara didn't know if she would make it through the very difficult day that was ahead of her.

* * *

Sokka sat in the tiny kitchen, elbows propped up on the tiny table, looking at the note Katara had left.

Eggs and milk.

Sokka wasn't particularly fond of either of these food items, but Katara had asked him to buy them and he would.

Sokka tucked the note into his pocket and considered what he was going to do that Saturday. He also held a part time job but he didn't work on weekends often, not like Katara who always seemed to be at work.

Sokka decided that since it was raining it was a good day to study or maybe watch a movie.

He grabbed the box of cereal that was on the shelf and returned to his seat at the kitchen table. He shoved his hand in the box and started munching, staring absentmindedly out the small kitchen window to the grey sky outside.

The owner of the house, a skinny bearded man who always wore sweat pants and dirty tee shirts, came into the kitchen.

"Katara already at work huh."

Sokka cringed. The slime ball of a man rarely came upstairs, and it was even more unlikely to see him in the morning since he spent his nights playing video games. The only time he and Katara ever saw Joel Mattison was when he hounded them about paying rent, coming out of the basement like some sort of insect, screeching at them and then returning to his lair.

Sokka gulped before he managed to choke out a small "Yes."

The thin bug like man scratched his back as he opened the fridge, grabbing a soda.

"Oh, and remember the rent is due on the 20th this month okay. Not a day later."

Sokka forced a smile.

"It's on my Calendar."

"It better be." Joel mumbled before leaving the kitchen.

Sokka breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the stairs creak and the basement door slam shut.

Joel Mattison was about the most detestable person Sokka knew, and he knew many. He was a nasty man, and the only reason he had Katara and Sokka as tenants was because of the rent they paid which he used to fuel his video game obsession.

When he and Katara had first moved in, Sokka, being the curious guy he was, snuck down to the basements on one of the rare occasions Joel was out to see what his collection of video games was like.

The basement, which consisted of a bed, television, desk, some shelves, a bathroom and the boiler room, was disgusting. The floor of the room was littered with pizza boxes, soda cans, beer bottles and an assortment of miscellaneous things, the bed was more like a nest than a bed and the ceiling's corners had healthy coatings of dust and spider webbing. It also smelled very bad, like a combination of rotten food, beer, bad breath and smelly socks. The only thing that was neat down there were the shelves lining the room. They contained all of Joel's video games, organized by release date and alphabetical order.

Sokka vowed never to go back down there ever again, and once he found out about Joel's horrible temper he also vowed to say only the bare minimum to the man.

The memory of his visit downstairs rose to the surface and Sokka shivered in disgust before scrambling out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. Sokka looked at the watch on his wrist; it was seven thirty. The blue eyed teen grabbed his bag which contained all the valuables he owned, bounded down the stairs, grabbed a coat and went out the front door, fumbling with his keys before he finally locked the door.

He looked down at his converse clad feet and then looked up at the rain which fell beyond the small porch of the house. His feet would get very wet if he went out with those shoes on. But it was better than going back into the house and possibly running into Joel again.

Sokka put his hood up and made for the subway.

* * *

Sokka sat quietly in his seat, twiddling his thumbs, looking up at the subway map when suddenly his view was obstructed by a girl.

The girl smiled down at Sokka.

"Hey Maya ! What are you doing here ?" He asked with a smile as he invited his sister's best friend to sit next to him.

The brunette sat down.

"I'm on my way back from swim practice." She said indicating her long, wet, braided hair.

"I can tell, you reek of chlorine." Sokka teased.

"That bad huh." Maya smiled softly. "So, what are you up to this fine Saturday morning?" She asked.

"Oh, we'll Katara's at work and honestly I'm not sure what to do today. I was going to the library and then maybe to a movie later..."

Maya frowned, tiny crinkle lines forming on the bridge of her nose.

"She's working the early shift isn't she."

"Yeah."

Maya sat in silence for a while with Sokka, a pensive look on her face.

"That isn't good for her health." Maya stated firmly, crossing her long pale arms in front of her.

"I know that, but you know how she gets."

"We should get her to relax. She just seems so tired lately..." Maya trailed off and then her green eyes sparked. "Why don't I come over and make dinner for you guys tonight." She proposed.

"Err, maybe not our place, you know how cramped it gets, and there's Joel."

"You're right. We'll do it at my place."

The automated female voice announced, "Arriving at Oakfield Sation."

Maya stood up.

"Listen, this is my stop. I'll meet Katara after work okay. You come too." She said as she made for the doors.

"Sure." Sokka answered as she stepped out, waving goodbye.

The doors shut and Sokka watched Maya walk on the platform as the train started to pick up speed before it disappeared into a tunnel.

Maya, Sokka knew, was an excellent cook and her meals were nothing to sneeze at. At the prospect of delicious food, going to the library now seemed like a terrible idea, but Sokka would wait, impatiently of course, for nighttime to fall upon the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :** Katara, a foster child along with her brother Sokka, lead a harsh life. Azula has cut ties with her family and is on her own. The two young women meet and sparks fly, but will their complicated situations get in the way of their relationship ?

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Comedy, Adventure

 **Rating:** Rated M/MA. Explicit language used. There will be explicit content further into the story (same sex and hetero). Be advised that this is not meant for younger readers.

 **Author's Notice:** This is my first piece of fanfiction so I hope it's good. Please feel free to rate review or send me a message if you have any ideas.

I often use other languages in the dialogue of the story. In this case there is some french. Whenever it is used, there will always be translations at the bottom of the chapter.

Enjoy !

 **Chapter 2**

It was two o'clock and Katara was on break. She was standing against one of the counters in the kitchen and gulping down some water, trying hard to catch her breath. The early morning shift had been long and now that the lunch crowd had arrived Katara was feeling a bit winded.

Katara's cell phone vibrated in her back pocket. She picked it up; it was a text from Maya Osborne, her best friend.

 _Sokka and I bumped into each other on the train this morning and I offered to make dinner at my place. Hope you're up for it! I'll pick you up after work okay. Oh, and let me know if I should invite Elli or not. You don't seem to spend much time with him nowadays._

Katara smiled. It was just like Maya to offer to cook a nice meal on short notice. It was also like Maya to notice that she hadn't been spending much time with her boyfriend Elli, and to have the sensibility to ask her whether or not Katara wanted to see him.

She texted Maya back.

 _That sounds great. And yes, please tell Elli to come._

Maya replied quickly.

 _Great ! Oh and I hope you don't mind but I'm inviting a friend who recently moved into the neighborhood. Oh and Jem will be there too. See you later :)_

Katara shook her head and smiled. At this rate Maya would be cooking enough to feed an army. In fact the girl was so generous and kind hearted she imagined that Maya wouldn't mind doing just that.

"Hey, Katara, you're up." Michelle, Katara's co-worker said, popping her head into the kitchen.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know."

"Take it easy okay."

Katara smiled and and went back to waiting tables.

Now that Katara's fifteen minutes were up she returned to the front to find the restaurant packed. Katara's section was full, almost overflowing and under the glare of her boss , she rushed into work, praying that the hours would go by very quickly.

She arrived at her first table, put on her customer service smile and asked,

"What can I get for you today ?"

The middle aged couple stared down at the menu for a short while before the woman asked,

"What is your soup of the day ?"

"Mushroom cream soup Ma'am."

"Oh."

"Do you need a few more minutes to decide ?" Katara asked.

"No, no, we're ready" the man said. "So, I'll have the soup of the day and the fettuccine Alfredo."

The woman frowned.

"You aren't going to lose weight like that Harold." She hissed under her breath.

Katara just smiled and looked at her note pad.

The woman tisked before giving Katara a sour smile.

"I'll asleep have the soup of the day and the arugula, pair, walnut salad."

"Sure. Anything to drink?"

"Water is fine." the woman interjected quickly before her husband could say anything.

Katara gave another smile and then went off to relay the order to the kitchen. Once that was done she was about to go and tend to another table when her boss pulled her aside.

"Katara, you wouldn't mind staying late and closing up ?"

"Actually I-" Katara started.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow." Mrs. Allen said, ignoring Katara. "I'm leaving now. My husband is taking me to a concert later." she said before walking away and out the front door.

Katara groaned and kicked herself internally. It was going to be a very long time till dinner at Maya's.

* * *

Maya had been a little upset when she had gotten a text from Katara saying she would be at the Red Room till closing, and not because she minded having a late dinner but because she was worried for her friend.

For almost two years now Maya had watched Katara grow more and more tired. She didn't go out anymore, and all she did was work.

All she wanted to do was help her friend, and as she arrived in front of the Red Room she hoped she could, even if it was just a little.

She rapped on the glass door and watched as Katara emerged from the back of the restaurant. Katara unlocked the door and let Maya, Sokka, Elli and Jem in.

Jem immediately spoke up.

"Why did you take the early shift and agree to close up ? Again! " he said in an accusatory tone.

Katara gave a tired smile to her other best friend Jem D'Arcey.

"Sorry." Was all Katara could manage.

Maya put a hand on best friend's arm and squeezed lightly with a smile.

"So, are you done here?" she asked.

"Almost."

"Let me help." Elli said as he came to give her a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Okay. Jem, Maya, Sokka, wait outside, it'll only take a minute."

The group waited outside as Katara and Elli finished up and locked the Red Room for the night.

"Can we go now? Maya, I hope you made meat." Sokka said seriously.

Maya smiled.

"Of course I made meat."

"Good."

And with that the group was off.

* * *

"Finally !" Was the first thing Katara, Jem, Maya, Elli and Sokka heard as they stepped into Maya's dark apartment.

"Who said that ?!" Sokka said, spooked by the darkness of the apartment and the voice that accompanied it.

Maya flipped on the lights to reveal her small, cozy apartment. She gestured to the couch as they removed their coats.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my friend Toph. I met her doing volunteer work last year over the summer. She just recently moved into the neighborhood so I invited her to have dinner with us."

A petite raven haired girl sat with her legs crossed smack in the middle of the couch. She didn't get up to greet the group.

Maya went over to her and placed Toph's hand in hers, helping the small girl to her feet.

It was an odd combination, but the two girls were both very beautiful standing side by side like that. Maya was tall and curvy with honey brown hair that fell in long thick waves around her. She had very translucent fair skin and bright green eyes. Toph on the other hand was small and slight, also pale in complexion but she had long jet black hair which she kept in a sort of loose bun, her bangs falling over her pale greenish white eyes. Maya had very soft angelic features while in contrast, even though she was tiny, Toph had the sharp features likened to those of a sprite.

Maya guided Toph towards the group whom by then had realized that Toph was blind. Once they stood in front of the group Maya let go of Toph's hand.

The tiny girl immediately stuck her hand out in front of her and declared,

"Name's Toph Beifong, nice to meet you."

Jem was the first to shake Toph's hand.

"I'm Jem D'Arcey, nice to meet you too."

Then Katara,

"Hi, I'm Katara."

Then Elli,

"Name's Elliott but everyone calls me Elli."

And lastly Sokka.

"Hi, my name's Sokka. I'm Katara's brother."

Toph nodded before asking,

"So, can we finally eat !?"

Maya laughed and everyone went to the dinner table, Jem leading Toph in the unfamiliar environment to a seat.

Maya arrived a few minutes later from the kitchen with several steaming plates of delicious food.

"Sorry I had to heat them in the microwave, they got cold while we were gone."

"That's fine with me!" Sokka exclaimed and licked his lips. "Looks amazing."

"Smells amazing to me." Toph chimed in.

Within seconds everyone dug in and the table of friends was filled with happy chatter.

* * *

Katara had to admit that although she was tired she was thoroughly enjoying herself and having her friends around her felt nice. She also enjoyed watching her brother struggle to compete with the tiny blind girl who was packing away just as much food as he was. In short everything was nice and Katara was able to relax and enjoy herself.

The meal finished on a lovely note and soon after the friends parted and went their own ways as it was now very, very late. Katara and Sokka were about to leave when Elli pulled her aside.

"Sokka do you mind if we have a minute?" Elli asked.

"Sure." Sokka shrugged, and walked down the street a short ways from the entrance of the apartment where Katara and Elli were now standing.

"So, that was nice." Elli said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was fun, and Maya's such a great cook."

Elli pulled Katara closer for a kiss which she accepted. It was light and then Elli brushed his tongue against her lips, demanding more. Katara complied grudgingly, not enjoying having Elli's tongue down her throat or the stubble of his chin scratching her skin.

She pushed him away gently and smiled.

"I'll see you Monday okay." She said before walking away to join her brother.

Now Katara felt as if her evening had been ruined. Elli was a wonderful person, he really was. He was kind and compassionate, he had a great body and a nice face but Katara still felt uncomfortable being touched by him.

She sighed, looking back at Elli briefly before jogging up to her brother.

"So, I forgot to buy the eggs and milk..." Sokka trailed off, waiting for Katara's wrath.

"I'll just buy it tomorrow." she sighed, waving it off.

"Okay." Sokka left it at that, not wanting to push his tired sister any further.

The siblings went home and Katara went straight to bed.

That night she didn't dream, everything was dark and quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary :** Katara, a foster child along with her brother Sokka, lead a harsh life. Azula has cut ties with her family and is on her own. The two young women meet and sparks fly, but will their complicated situations get in the way of their relationship ?

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Comedy, Adventure

 **Rating:** Rated M/MA. Explicit language used. There will be explicit content further into the story (same sex and hetero). Be advised that this is not meant for younger readers.

 **Author's Notice:** This is my first piece of fanfiction so I hope it's good. Please feel free to rate review or send me a message if you have any ideas.

I often use other languages in the dialogue of the story. In this case there is some french. Whenever it is used, there will always be translations at the bottom of the chapter.

Enjoy !

Also thanks to Guillo1988 and ThePirateChick020497 for reviewing !

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Azula tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. She was standing in front of the medical center and was frowning as she looked down at the her wrist watch. It was five fifteen in the morning and the clinic was supposed to be open at five on Mondays. If she didn't leave within the next half hour her schedule would be thrown off for the rest of the day and this made her very, very irritated. Finally she heard the clip, clop of a pair of heels as an elderly woman came to the front door of the clinic, swerving around Azula who stood right in the middle of the entrance and didn't move. She opened the door and Azula marched in after her. The woman turned around and Azula stopped, facing her.

"The doctor will be here in ten minutes, there's traffic this morning." she stated flatly.

Azula just smiled, mouth closed, her teeth grinding together before she turned and sat in a cold waiting area chair, swinging her left leg over her right and clamping her hands together on her lap to keep herself still. She decided to focus on breathing nice and evenly and did so for about a minute before her phone buzzed from within her coat pocket.

She pulled out the device.

 _Is your appointment finished yet ? We need to meet before your classes start._

 _It's urgent._

Azula replied to her friend Mai.

 _No, doctor's late. What is this about anyways ? Just text about it._

Mai answered quickly.

 _Can't. Too delicate. If you can't make it I'll just meet you after school okay._

 _Fine. Meet me at the coffee shop around the corner of the school at 3:30._

 _See you then._

"Hmhrm." a voice rasped from above Azula. She looked up to see a man in a white lab coat smiling at her.

"You must be Azula. I'm doctor Louis, please follow me."

Azula stood and followed the doctor into his office.

"So," the doctor said once they were both seated within the office, "what brings you to my office this early in the morning ?"

"My shoulder. I think I pulled a muscle there and I need to know if it's okay to practice martial arts or if I have to wait. I don't want to cause any more damage." Azula said quickly.

"Very well, let me just have a look."

Azula removed her coat and lifted her tee-shirt sleeve to reveal her already bandaged shoulder. The doctor removed the bandaging and and looked at Azula's arm, occasionally poking at it in various places and asking Azula where she felt the most pain.

"Well, you didn't pull any muscles. Have you heard of Frozen Shoulder ?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, that's very rare and you don't have that but you do have a stiff shoulder which is a minor injury and an earlier form of frozen shoulder. I want you to lay off of martial arts or any other sport for at least two weeks and check back then okay."

Azula frowned. Missing two weeks of practice would be very bad.

Azula scheduled another appointment for two weeks time and left. She walked quickly towards the subway and texted Mai while she went.

 _Appointment is over. Have Stiff Shoulder (like frozen shoulder). Can't practice for two weeks._

 _How annoying. I'll see you later okay._

Mai was correct, it was very annoying that Azula couldn't practice for two weeks. She would have to go to the studio and let them know that she would be out of commision until further notice. Azula would just have to focus on school then. In fact with all the spare time she would now have, she could probably get ahead with a lot of her work, and maybe even pick up an extra credit to keep herself busy.

Azula arrived at the subway and grit her teeth as she stepped into the busy station and thought about how long and boring the day was going to be.

* * *

Azula breathed in a relieved sigh when she heard the obnoxiously loud school bell ring, letting her know that the day's scholastic torments were over. She immediately left the premises, and made her way towards the coffee shop where she and Mai were to meet.

She entered the shop, the smell of coffee and baked goods becoming overwhelmingly strong, before spotting Mai who sat at a small table by the window.

"Hey." Azula said once she had approached her friend.

Mai just nodded her head towards the chair and Azula went to sit in it.

"So, what was so urgent and important that you couldn't text it to me ?" she asked immediately.

"I was over at my parents yesterday and I overheard them talking."

Azula raised her eyebrows at Mai.

Mai didn't enjoy her parents company, so hearing that she had been to visit was very unusual.

"It wasn't a social visit." Mai spat at her.

"Yes, fine, and ?" Azula asked.

"Your parents are coming into the city tomorrow."

Azula grit her teeth before she seethed,

"How dare they ! Not after what they put me through !"

"Just stay at home and you'll be fine."

"If they are coming they're going to know where I live !"

"Calm down. You can stay at my place."

Azula's mind raced and she felt a migraine coming on. She brought her hands up to her temples and rubbed them.

Mai shoved a steaming, untouched cup of coffee towards Azula who grabbed it and downed the hot beverage quickly, burning her tongue in the process.

"Do you know how long they're staying for ?" Azula asked after a while.

Mai shook her head, affirming that she didn't know.

Azula felt as if her emotions were going to boil over at any moment so she stood, said a brief goodbye to her friend and left, briskly walking to the nearest bus stop.

Once the bus arrived she hopped on. This wasn't the bus she usually took because it took a big detour into a very rich neighborhood called Saint Helen Gardens. Azula didn't care today though, her schedule had already been thrown off enough that day anyways and she needed to escape a bit.

She looked out the bus window, watching as the houses slowly got bigger and bigger as the public transport vehicle entered Saint Helen's. All of the lawns were landscaped and perfectly kept and large expensive cars stood in the driveways, all topped off with massive and ugly houses that were grey or brown most of the time.

Azula lived in a little shoe-box of an apartment right above a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown. It was cramped and it always smelled like food because of the restaurant below. It was very different from what Azula had been used to. Growing up in homes similar to the ones of Gardens (although more tasteful than the ugly grey facades), the house was always cold and quiet and very vast and lonely.

It now seemed that her little bus ride was bringing up things that she didn't want to remember so she pulled out a book and started reading.

It was Sun Tzu's The Art of War. Azula thought that since many great men (good and evil men alike) had spent time studying the works of the great Chinese general and philosopher she should too. It was fascinating to read and Sun Tzu's philosophies made perfect sense to her.

One passage jumped out at her as she read,

"The general who advances without coveting fame and retreats without fearing disgrace, whose only thought is to protect his country and do good service for his sovereign, is the jewel of the kingdom"

This made her think of her father; a man so full of pride and with such a swollen ego that if these two things were air they could easily fill a hot air balloon. He was by no means a humble person and the only things he wished to protect where his own hide and his wealth.

Azula pushed the thought of her father from her mind and continued reading, praying internally that come tomorrow she would not have to see her father.

Sooner than she thought the bus rolled into Chinatown and Azula got off, walking swiftly to her apartment to retrieve what she needed for her stay in Mai's apartment. She arrived at the foot of the building and was about to go up when she was accosted by the owner of Lin's Dumpling House, a tiny old woman who wore sweatpants and plastic shoes and was holding a broom in her hand.

"Azula, you come eat with us tonight yes ?" she asked.

"No. I'm leaving tonight."

"Oh that too bad, have your favorite tonight."

"I do have a favour to ask though."

The woman nodded her on.

"If a man and woman show up here tomorrow looking for me, don't say anything to them. Tell them that you don't know me."

Miss Lin started at Azula with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"When you be back ?"

"Soon hopefully, but I can't be one-hundred percent certain."

Miss Lin waved Azula off and she opened the apartment door, bounding up the stairs two at a time until she practically banged into her front door.

She felt her shoulder strain painfully as she went to unlock the door when she noticed that her door was already unlocked.

Azula pushed the door open quietly and grabbed a hold of the small coat hanger that stood in the tiny apartment's hallway before moving further in.

She walked into the living room and saw someone trying to open her living room window. She rushed up without hesitation and swung the coat hanger as the intruder turned around.

"Wait !" the intruder exclaimed.

But it was too late.

BANG !

The coat hanger hit Azula's brother right in the head. The young man passed out at his sister's feet.

"Well this is just fantastic." Azula stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary :** Katara, a foster child along with her brother Sokka, lead a harsh life. Azula has cut ties with her family and is on her own. The two young women meet and sparks fly, but will their complicated situations get in the way of their relationship ?

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Comedy, Adventure

 **Rating:** Rated M/MA. Explicit language used. There will be explicit content further into the story (same sex and hetero). Be advised that this is not meant for younger readers.

 **Author's Notice:** This is my first piece of fanfiction so I hope it's good. Please feel free to rate review or send me a message if you have any ideas.

I often use other languages in the dialogue of the story. In this case there is some french. Whenever it is used, there will always be translations at the bottom of the chapter.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Fifteen minutes later Zuko came to on Azula's couch. He sat up quickly and immediately regretted it, he felt as if he head were about to fall of his neck, split onto the floor and become a big, disgusting pink mess all over his sister's pristine white carpet.

Azula appeared in front of her brother with a glass of water.

"Sorry, I thought you were a burglar."

"Mmm, yeah, I gathered as much."

Zuko chugged down the glass of water and set it down on the coffee table in front of him.

"What are you doing here ?" Azula asked immediately.

"I came to warn you that father and mother are coming to town tomorrow."

"That's very kind of you but I already knew."

"How ?"

"Mai."

Zuko sighed,

"Of course."

"But you didn't come all the way here just to tell me that father is coming into town." Azula said, and it wasn't a question.

"No, I came because I have a proposal for you."

Azula raised an eyebrow as that was not what she was expecting.

"I'm listening."

"Father just named me successor to the company and he has put in charge of the European branch."

Azula smiled dryly.

"Congratulations Zuzu, you're officially completely under father's thumb."

"Not exactly. You see, I plan, how should I put it, to overthrow him."

Azula's smile grew and she burst into laughter.

"Ahahaha ! That's very ambitious." Azula said slamming her fist onto the coffee table.

"And very much impossible." she said deadpan.

Zuko just shrugged. He knew something Azula didn't. Being as sharp as she was, Azula immediately detected this. She scowled.

"Okay Zuko, spit it out, what do you have on him ?" Azula asked as she seated herself next to her older brother on the couch.

"One of his biggest investors is a major player in the Russian mafia."

Azula didn't even blink at the information.

"I'm not surprised. I always knew father dealt with some shady people, I just never had any names."

"Well now I have a name, Dmitri Petrov."

"My, my, that is a big name."

"So will you help me ? I don't think I can do it alone."

The sly smile on Azula's face disappeared and she stood up quickly, her back to her brother.

"Sorry Zuko."

Zuko sighed, knowing that once his sister made up her mind she would never change it.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but I understand why. I am always here for you if you need me though."

"Aww Zuzu, thank you." Azula sneered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But now if you don't mind I have some packing to do before our darling father shows up at my doorstep." she said waving her brother off.

Zuko stood to leave, glancing back at his sister with a sad smile on his face. For as long as he could remember Azula had never been a warm and fuzzy person, even as a child she always steered clear of affection and love always preferring to keep a very cold and calculating facade up, and there was a very good reason for it too.

A a very painful memory then surfaced of Azula standing at the front door of their home in the dead of the night with her packed bags at her feet. Her face had been emotionless, cold and unreadable.

" _Goodbye Zuko."_

Since then Zuko hadn't had much contact with Azula and this was the first time he had seen her since the night she had left.

"Goodbye Azula." he called from the door.

She was nowhere in sight.

Zuko closed the door behind him and Azula emerged from her hiding place, her expression grim. Seeing her brother like that out of the blue was a shock to her system. Her breathing was ragged and uneven and her heart was pounding uncomfortably in her chest.

Control yourself, she thought.

Azula tried to shake the impromptu visit from her mind and all the memories that accompanied by packing her belongings quickly and within a half hour she was out the door and headed to Mai's apartment.

* * *

Mai opened the door for Azula.

"You're late." she said curtly, but then she saw an expression on Azula's face she hadn't seen in a long time.

Azula said nothing as she stepped into Mai's tasteful minimalist apartment. The gold eyed, raven haired girl sank into her friend's black leather couch and closed her eyes.

Mai sat across from her in a matching arm-chair.

"Tell me what happened, or will find out on my own." she said quietly.

"Zuko showed up at my apartment. I told him to leave."

"Hmm."

Azula's eyes snapped open and she glared at her childhood friend.

"Don't lecture me."

"I wasn't planning to." Mai said, her husky voice even as always.

Mai stood from the armchair and padded to her small immaculately kept kitchen. Azula followed her.

"How much longer till you finish high school ?" Mai questioned.

"I'll be finished in two months. And I have early acceptance from the university so I can start as soon as the new semester begins."

Mai nodded in approval as she poured two cups of black coffee for them.

Azula had cut all ties with her family and this had taken a very long time so she had missed out on her senior year of high school as a result. Now, she was just finishing up and getting the credits she required before joining Mai and their friend Ty-Lee in university to study law.

"Anyways, Ty-Lee told me she has a hot date for you." Mai said to change the subject.

Azula scowled in discontent.

"I thought I asked her not to set me up with anyone anymore. It never turns out well."

Mai just shrugged, a little smile forming on her face.

"Just go, it'll do you some good to get your nose out of those awful books you read all the time."

"Fine... I have to go to work. I'll be late at this rate."

"Ty-Lee told your date to meet you after your shift okay."

Azula waved goodbye to Mai and was out the door.

* * *

Azula finished her shift at the new coffee shop by York station. It was easy work, and even though she found it very boring, it gave her some extra cash which she really needed at the moment. Azula was just removing her apron when she saw a cute blonde outside the coffee shop wave at her.

She's not that hot, Azula thought to herself, more like cute.

Azula waved back and left the shop.

"Hey you must be Azula." the blonde said once Azula had approached.

"Yes, and I'm sorry but I wasn't told your name." Azula admitted.

"I'm Joanna."

"Nice to meet you then Joanna."

"So I don't know if you had anything particular in mind but there's this great place not far from here called the Red Room. I swear they have the best food there."

Azula smiled.

"Lead the way."

The two girls started walking and Joanna grabbed Azula's hand, steering her in the right direction. They made small talk, and Azula could tell that this wasn't going to go far already, then out of the corner of her eye she spotted a really pretty brunette walking in the opposite direction.

Joanna noticed this.

"Ah, actually that girl that just walked past us works at the Red Room. Looks like her shift just ended."

"Oh, really."

The date went well. There hadn't been any sparks but it hadn't been completely dull either so Azula agreed to see Joanna again. Azula went back to Mai's apartment thinking about what a mess her life was. It would get better though, of that she was sure.

* * *

Katara was flipping through a book of photographs on her bed when her phone buzzed obnoxiously, interrupting her. It was Elli.

 _Hey beautiful, how about a date this weekend ?_

Katara didn't really feel like going on a date but she agreed to it anyways.

 _Sure. Saturday sound good to you ?_

 _Yeah. I'll meet you at the usual place ok._

 _K. See you then_

Katara sighed, Saturday was two days away. She decided to call up Maya; she really just needed to talk to someone understanding.

"Hey Katara." Maya said once she picked up her phone.

"Hey."

"What's up ?"

" I have a date with Elli saturday."

"And you don't sound happy about it."

"No, I just..."

"Listen Katara, I don't know exactly what's going on with you, mostly because you never say a word to me about anything, but whatever it is, you owe it to yourself to be happy. So if things aren't working with you and Elli you should end it."

"But Elli-" Katara started.

"Will be fine. Trust me it's better that you end it now that stay unhappy with him."

"I suppose you're right."

"You should just do what feels right."

Katara sucked in a deep breath.

"Then Saturday, I'll tell him."

"Good for you. I'll be waiting with a tub of ice cream and a shit load of disney movies afterwards okay."

Katara laughed.

"Okay, sounds good."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

Katara hung up.

* * *

Saturday came swiftly and Katara paced nervously about her room, dreading the date that was now only an hour away. A knock came on her door and Sokka peaked his head in.

"Hey you okay ? I can hear the floorboards creaking like nobody's business downstairs."

Katara stopped pacing.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine." she said, waving it off.

"Good. Also, I just wanted to let you know I gave Joel the rent."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, I'm leaving now." Katara said, smoothing out her shirt.

"Got a date with Elli huh." Sokka said making kissing noises in Katara's ear.

"Stop that, and yes, I do."

"Oogies !" Sokka cried before speeding out of Katara's room.

Katara shook her head. Sokka could be so immature sometimes, but it did lift her mood a little, so that was good.

Katara left the tiny house in slightly better spirits and hoped that everything would go smoothly.

* * *

"Hey babe !" Elli exclaimed as he saw Katara approach their usual date spot. He planted a kiss on her and they started walking.

Katara didn't want to drag this out any more than she had to, so after a few minutes of idle chatter she decided to bring up what she had talked about with Maya.

"Elliot," she started, using his full name. "I have something I have to tell you."

Elli smiled and then exclaimed,

"I have something to tell you too, but you go first."

Katara waved her hands frantically in front of her.

"No, no, go ahead." she insisted, as she started feeling unsure of herself.

"So, we've been dating for almost two years now so..." Elli trailed off and took a small box out of his pocket.

"I got you a promise ring to celebrate."

Katara was struck silent, this had not been what she expected at all.

"Here." Elli said slipping the ring on one of her fingers.

"Wait, Elli I-"

Suddenly there was the screeching of tires and Elliot shouting, and then everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Katara woke up, her head pounding hard as she blinked, her eyes all fuzzy. She felt disoriented, and when her eyes finally cleared up she didn't recognize the ceiling.

"Where- " she started to say, but her voice was hoarse and barely any sound came out.

Suddenly she was aware that someone was sobbing and squeezing her hand. Katara turned her head to her right to see her brother, big, wet tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You're okay ! You're okay !" he kept saying

Katara frowned, what could possibly be wrong with her.

"What happened ? Where am I Sokka ?" she asked once she regained her voice.

"You're in the hospital. You got hit by a car, and you almost died." Sokka croaked, still sobbing.

Suddenly the memory of the date and the squealing of tires returned to her. She remembered Elli, and then the ring. She looked at her right hand. The ring was still there.

Katara was silent, and she watched her brother start to collect himself slowly, and then a doctor in a white lab coat came into Katara's curtained off room.

"Hi Katara. How are you feeling ?" the doctor asked.

"Everything hurts." she said plainly.

"Aha, yes. It should, that means that there's no serious damage. Now that you are awake we can give you some stronger painkillers. You got really lucky that the damage to your head was very minimal. You should be able to go home in about two weeks. I also wanted to let you both know that all the costs are being covered by the foster care system."

"Thank you doctor." Katara said and the man left.

Katara rested and a few hours later Elli asked to see her.

He looked so concerned as he sat down in front of Katara, she felt as if she would throw up.

"I was so worried Katara, when you got hit, I had no idea what would happen." he said, clearly distraught.

Katara had to tell him now, not wanting to drag this out any further than she had to.

"Elli, before I got hit, I was going to tell you something..."

"Yes, yes, go ahead." Elli urged her on.

Katara felt like choking and as the silence started to drag on, the tick tock, tick tock of the clock on the wall opposite of Katara's bed became impossibly loud, like having a mosquito buzzing about a warm sleeping body on a hot, muggy summer night.

Katara took a deep breath, making every sore muscle in her body groan in pain.

"Elli, you are an amazing person, you really are, and I've had a lot of fun with you... But I don't love you, at least not the way you want me to." Katara said with a heavy heart.

Elli looked confused at first, and then crestfallen.

"That's what I was going to tell you... And now that I've had this accident, I see that this really does have to happen." she continued, realizing that life was too short and precious to be with a person that she didn't love. The accident had made this all the more clear to her.

Katara slipped of the ring Elli had given her and placed it in his hand.

"I'm sorry Elliot."

"It's okay Katara, I'm just glad you're safe. By happy okay."

Elliot smiled sadly and gave Katara one final kiss on the cheek before he stood and left.

Katara felt her lips quiver and soon enough, tears were streaming down her cheeks in heavy drops.

"Katara ?" a soft voice said suddenly.

Katara looked up through teary eyes to see Maya standing by her bed. The green-eyed girl sat down and took Katara's hand in hers gently.

"You told him, didn't you."

"Yes." Katara said, barely whispering. "I, I..."

"It's okay. I'm here. You're okay. Don't worry."

Katara fell asleep rocked by Maya's sweet voice into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Two weeks later, Katara was released from the hospital. During her time there she was visited by her and Sokka's social worker Julia Murdock. She was a young woman with flaming red hair and a kind heart. She asked Katara how she was doing and she also asked how their foster parents were treating them.

"Oh just fine. Everything is going really well." Katara lied.

In truth Katara and Sokka had very little contact with their foster parents. Three years earlier Miss Murdock had placed Katara and Sokka in the care of a married couple named John and Susanne Santalucia. A short while after they arrived, the Santalucias had blackmailed Katara and Sokka saying that unless they left their house and gave up all their foster care money given by the state without a word they would report Sokka to the police saying that he had raped Susanne. Sokka and Katara had complied, not wanting to have any more problems than they already had to deal with, and since then been left to their own devices, only coming into contact with the Santalucias when the foster system checked up on them.

After the end of Miss Murdock's visit Katara was released and she went home.

There, Maya was waiting for her with a tub of ice-cream and a selection of disney movies for them to watch.

"I promised didn't I." Maya said once they settled down for the movie.

"Yes you did." Katara said, feeling in good spirit.

The girls had decided to start their movie night with Mulan, and soon the entertaining songs of the film filled the tiny living room.

 _Let's get down to business_

 _To defeat the Huns._

 _Did they send me daughters_

 _When I asked for sons?_

Katara and Maya sang along.

Katara was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness as she remembered watching this movie with Elli, but she was sad because now she was enjoying it much more with Maya and she realized that keeping to herself all along, and lying about how she really felt was what had been the worst.

The song continued.

 _I'm never gonna catch my breath_

Katara looked over at Maya who was joyfully singing along to every single line. She had always been there for Katara, unbiased and endlessly kind and selfless.

 _Say goodbye to those who knew me_

Katara's heart beat sped up as she looked at Maya's beautiful face, and her long lush hair.

 _Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym_

Maya turned to look at Katara, still singing.

 _This guy's got them scared to death_

Her green eyes were sparkling brightly.

 _Hope he doesn't see right through me._

Then, Katara leaned in and kissed Maya.

 _Now I really wish that I knew how to swim !_

It was short and Maya pulled away quickly with a surprised look on her face.

"I'm sorry." Katara said before running from the room.

She couldn't believe she had just done that. Tears started welling in Katara's eyes.

"Wait Katara !" Maya called after her, but Katara was already out the door.

Katara was walking briskly away from the house; she turned around and saw that Maya was following close behind her.

Katara stopped, she knew it was pointless to run away from this.

"Are you okay ?" Maya asked once she caught up.

Katara smiled sadly, and gave a dry laugh.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that ?"

Maya just looked at her and Katara looked at her feet. A long silence stretching on until finally Katara took a deep breath and looked up at Maya.

"I, I... I'm gay. At least I think so." Katara finally said it.

"I figured as much, and as far as being sure; did it feel right kissing me rather than Elli ?" Katara's best friend asked with an understanding smile.

Katara looked at Maya and sighed.

"Yes, it felt so right, you have no idea. Sorry." Katara apologized again.

"Don't apologize Katara. And I kinda knew already."

"But, how, I mean, how could you know ?"

"Hmm, I just kinda knew. Good gaydar I guess. Plus, you are my best friend, I know you."

Katara gave a sort of relieved laugh and then she started pacing back and forth.

"If you know, the others must know too."

"No, at least I don't think so."

Katara breathed a relieved sigh.

"Please don't tell anyone okay."

"Of course not."

"Don't tell anyone what ?" a voice said all of a sudden.

Both girls jumped surprised.

Jem was standing behind them with a bag of groceries in his hand.

"Nothing, nothing. Just silly girl stuff." Maya explained. "But what are you doing here ?"

"Bringing more supplies. You might be Katara's best girl-friend, but I'm her best guy-friend." Jem said pointing to himself.

Katara and Maya laughed and they walked back to the house, Katara giving Maya a look as they went.

When they got back to the house they finished watching Mulan, and just as the credits started rolling Joel came out of the basement to retrieve a beer from the fridge.

"Hey that was some kiss earlier girls." he said with a laugh before returning to the basement.

Jem frowned.

"What's going on ?" he asked, looking expectantly at Maya and Katara.

"Nothing happened, we were just messing around a bit, that's all." Maya said, trying her best to cover for Katara.

"No, you're lying. You wouldn't do that, and neither would you Katara. Tell me the truth."

Maya tried again.

"No really, Jem. We were just being silly."

"Don't lie to me Maya." Jem said deadpan. "Katara, what happened ?"

"I kissed Maya." she said.

Both girls could see Jem's confusion and anger.

"Why did you kiss my girlfriend ?"

"Because... I, I'm gay. It was an impulse. I couldn't help it."

Jem sat down on the couch.

"Well, that explains a hell of a lot. Still though, no kissing my girl again."

"I won't, promise. Just please don't say anything to anyone." Katara said desperately.

"I won't." Jem promised. "But don't stay in the closet forever okay." he smiled.

Katara smiled. That could have gone much worse that it had.

"So, what should we watch next, Hercules or the Princess and the Frog ?" Jem asked, grimacing at the choices he had.

"Oh, the Princess and the Frog !" Maya exclaimed. "It's my favorite."

Jem shook his head.

"What do you think Katara ?"

Katara smiled and nodded her head and as the movie started Katara realized how lucky she was to have friends like Maya and Jem. She only hoped that everyone else she would eventually tell would be this understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Azula had gone on three more dates with Joanna and then ended it. It wasn't working. It never did. Azula just never felt any sparks, and although there was some physical attraction, it never went any further and whoever it was she was with always got fed up with her and left. These girls also seemed to generally dislike Azula's personality. Nothing she could do about that though. But at least now she could completely focus on her training, especially because there was a big summer competition starting soon. Azula was also back in her apartment now that her father and mother were gone. She was very thankful for Mai's hospitality, but she needed her privacy so being back in her apartment was a big relief. Or at least it was until Ty-Lee came for a visit.

"So, I heard you ended it with Joanna."

"Yes, I did." Azula said with an exasperated sigh.

"At this rate I'm going to run out of girls to set you up with" Ty-Lee complained.

"I don't _want_ to be set up with anyone." Azula grumbled.

"Fine." Ty-Lee said, but Azula knew she wouldn't keep her word. "So, hows it coming with the competition ?" she asked to change the topic.

"Good, my shoulder is finally healed, so I should be more than ready for the competition."

"Great ! I'm sooo looking forward to it !" Ty-Lee gushed.

* * *

A month later, Sokka, Katara, Maya, Jem and Elli graduated from high school. Katara still wasn't out of the closet but she was much happier and had started taking photographs again. It was one of her biggest passions, but after being placed in the foster care system she had completely stopped, to stressed out and unhappy to do it.

Sokka had started working in a really nice pottery studio, but unfortunately Katara still worked in the Red Room, often taking extra shifts because although the siblings were doing better, they were still strapped for cash.

Katara was on good term with Elli even though she hadn't told him she was a lesbian. It could still be a little awkward at times but at least there were no hard feelings between them. The only people who knew about Katara were still only Jem and Maya.

After the group of friends had thrown their caps in the air they all went out for coffee.

"So, I was thinking, in honor of our graduation, how about I make us a feast ?" Maya proposed.

"Yes ! More meat !" Sokka said enthusiastically.

"Oh also I was going to invite Toph, she also just graduated and she got an amazing music scholarship."

Sokka smiled at the thought of seeing the tiny blind girl. He hadn't seen Toph in a while. He could always share his most ridiculous jokes with her and tease her mercilessly. But she would always punch him in the arm, and that really, really hurt. She was a total riot though so he put up with it.

* * *

"Man, Maya this smells amazing ! I can't wait ! Sorry I'm late !" Toph exclaimed completely unapologetic as she arrived through the front door of Maya's apartment later that evening for the feast Maya had prepared the group of friends.

"Haha, thanks, just make sure you leave something for Sokka this time okay." Maya teased.

Toph shrugged her small shoulders.

"Meh, maybe I will, maybe I won't."

"Actually the rest of us are all ready to eat. Since you're familiar with the place now, would you mind waking up Sokka. He's sleeping on the couch."

"Sure thing."

Toph felt her way around the now familiar apartment until she reached the couch. She could hear Sokka snoring loudly.

"Sokka, wake up." she said.

Nothing.

"Sokka c'mon, wake up."

Nothing, just obnoxious snoring.

"Sokka, up. There's food."

Still nothing, and Toph thought for sure that would do the trick. Sokka's snore turned into a snort.

Now Toph was pissed.

"Snoozles ! Wake up NOW ! There's meat, and I'll eat ALL of it !"

Sokka's eyes snapped open, there was a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth.

"Wh-wh- what ? Hey, you are NOT eating all the meat! And what did you call me ?"

"Snoozles, meathead." Toph snorted letting the second nickname slip in sneakily.

"AURGHH !"

Sokka sounded very offended.

"Common, get your fat ass off the couch and lets go eat."

Sokka rolled his eyes and got up off the couch. He had to admit despite her often brutal approach with others, there was something quite endearing about Toph.

"Okay shorty."

"You're not _that_ much taller than me." Toph retorted.

Sokka raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah I am. You're tiny."

It didn't seem that way to Toph, but then again, she was blind.

"Come here then. I'm blind," she said passing a hand over her face to prove her point. " I can't tell."

Sokka stood right in front of the tiny girl and was surprised when she put her hand smack on his chest.

"Woah, what are you doing ?!"

"I can't see you, so I have to touch duh."

Toph was surprised by how muscular Sokka felt and also by how tall he was. He was at least six feet tall, maybe more. She got on her tippy toes to reach his face. His features felt sharp and when she finally reached the top of his his head (he had to stoop low so that she could) she was very surprised to find that he had a short ponytail.

"Pffftttt ! You have a ponytail !" she said and tugged on it.

Sokka grabbed her tiny hand and she let go of his hair. He in turn was surprised by how tiny she really was.

"How tall are you ?" Sokka asked.

"5 feet. But you have a ponytail !"she gushed.

"It's a warrior's wolf tail." he said irritably.

"Whatever ponytail boy. Let's go eat."

Toph tripped over a cushion that Sokka had knocked off the couch while he was sleeping. Sokka caught her and Toph found herself pressed against his muscular chest. She blushed.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her.

He noticed her pale cheeks had become red.

"Are you blushing ?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"No ! You smell bad, that's all. You silly meathead."

Toph headed for the dining room, being extra careful of where she put her feet.

Sokka followed her and within a few minutes the two were battling each other over a piece of meat.

* * *

Katara watched her brother with Toph and it made her glad to see him so lively. It was also really obvious that the two liked each other. Katara just hoped she could find someone too. She wasn't desperate or in a rush, but she did want a relationship and she was curious because she had never been with a girl before. She had only kissed one (Although Maya really hadn't kissed back).

Now that she had finished high school things were finally starting to look up. She and Sokka would be out of the foster system in two months when Katara turned eighteen and their father Hakoda was due to be released from prison only a short year after that.

Either way soon they would all be together again. All Katara had to do now was enjoy herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Azula was in the changing room getting ready for the mixed martial arts competition. The competition required she wear traditional dress of the period. This meant no sports bra, but chest bindings and a rough worn out uniform on loan from her dojo.

Her name was then announced and she went out into the park square where the competition was taking place. It was a beautiful day, not too hot or to cold and there wasn't a single cloud in sight.

Azula sized up her opponent. He was a really bulky mountain of a man standing well over six feet. The competition wasn't restricted by gender and since this man was clearly much bigger and stronger than her Azula assessed that the best plan was to use her speed and small size as an advantage. It was true that compared to this man Azula was much weaker, but she was nothing to sneeze at either. Her body was lean and muscular but not overly so; she still had very feminine curves and ample breasts. Azula was extremely quick and sharp, and she could most certainly be lethal if she wanted to.

The match started and Azula was doing well. She quickly incapacitated the mountain man and won the match, moving swiftly to the next. This time her opponent was a very bulky female who appeared to be in her thirties. As the second match was starting to wind down Azula was distracted by a flashing light that kept going off.

It was very irritating and it gave her the extra push she needed to bring her opponent to the ground. The referee raised her arm in victory and Azula saw the flash of the camera that had been going off during the fight. She couldn't see the person as the sun blinded her view but she stomped over, grabbing the camera as it came into view.

"Hey, that was really distracting and rude." she spat looking straight into the lens of the huge camera.

Azula looked at the girl holding the camera and she was gorgeous, and looked somehow familiar.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself, you just move so gracefully." the girl blushed.

Azula was temporarily awestruck by the girl in front of her.

"It's fine, I would've won either way. I'm Azula." she introduced herself, a playful smile on her face now, her irritation completely dissipated.

"Ah, I'm Katara"

An announcer called Azula's name for the next round.

"I gotta go, but I'd like to see those graceful pictures of me after though. You don't mind sticking around do you ?" Azula asked.

She was interested in the brunette beauty in front of her, but she also wanted to make sure that no photos of her got leaked and seen by her father whom she had spent so long getting away from. She had made sure when signing up for the competition that her name would not be revealed, and there would be no press with any mention of her.

"Not at all. I'll wait here." Katara smiled.

"But, no more snapping pics okay."

"Of course."

Azula went back into the ring with a spring in her step and started her match, showing off her skills to impress Katara who was now attentively watching her.

Katara was fascinated by the way Azula moved and that was what had first caught her eye. She hadn't planned on watching the martial arts competition. She had just come to the park to take a few photographs and had just followed the crowd when she got there. After noticing how Azula moved she had just started taking picture after picture after picture. Then, when Azula had approached her she was struck by how beautiful the young woman was. She had striking golden eyes like those of a hawk and beautiful raven hair that gave a lovely contrast to her pale skin. Katara now watched and waited patiently to get to talk to Azula again.

* * *

Azula won the final match and received a trophy, scanning the crowd for Katara as she accepted it. She didn't see her anywhere.

Azula dropped the trophy and jogged off in the general direction where Katara had previously been standing.

Shit, she thought. She hoped Katara hadn't left with any photos of her.

She scanned the crowd that was now starting to disperse when she heard some rowdy laughing. She went towards it.

"Aww come on have a drink with me."

"No, I really don't want to."

A bulked up guy in a biker jacket had accosted Katara and he had his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Aww c'mon, you know you want to."

Azula got inexplicably angry.

"No, I'm pretty sure she made it clear she didn't want to go with you, freak." Azula spat.

The man let go of Katara's and spun about.

"It's really none of your business chicky."

"Oh, but now I'm making it my business, so back off. Now." she said with venom in her voice.

The man advanced and swung his fist. Azula ducked and punched him square in the gut. He grunted and grabbed his stomach but he still advanced. Azula rolled her eyes. Did he not see the uniform she was wearing. The man swung again and this time Azula grabbed his fist with both hands and twisted.

"Ah, ah, let go you bitch !"

"Then you leave, and don't come back here."

She released the brute's hand and he stomped away.

"Are you okay ?" Azula asked Katara.

"Yes thank you, but I could have handled it just fine."

Ooh, feisty, Azula thought with a smile.

"Of course. I don't doubt that you could..."

Katara tilted her head and looked at Azula, who in response, didn't budge an inch, frozen, feeling Katar's eyes on her. Katara held up her camera.

"May I ?" she asked.

"Yes."

Azula stood still, holding her breath in an odd sort of anticipation, and Katara took her photo.

"I have a couple things I need to tend to, but how about we meet up tonight so I can look at those photographs."

"That sounds good to me."

"Then how about we meet at the Prism, it's a nice little shop not far from here, say at 9. Does that work for you ?"

Katara nodded.

"See you later then." Katara waved and turned around and Azula watched her go.

* * *

Azula went home to find Mai and Ty-Lee waiting for her at her doorstep with celebratory drinks.

"Hey champ ! Congrats ! We watched you compete but you ran off after and we couldn't find you, so we figured you'd be here." Ty-Lee explained.

Azula smiled and opened the door for her friends.

* * *

Mai scowled as they celebrated. Azula was smiling much more than usual and her entire demeanor seemed slightly more relaxed but Mai ignored it.

Soon it was closing in on eight o'clock and Azula asked Mai and Ty-Lee to leave.

"But why, we were having so much fun !" TY-Lee whined.

"Yes, I would like to know why you're kicking out your only friends on the night you won the regional mixed Martial Arts Comp." Mai said, a suspicious look on her face.

Azula sighed knowing that both girls would give her grief if she didn't say anything.

"I'm meeting someone in an hour." she said flatly.

"Ohh my gosh ! Azula's got a date she's excited about !" Ty-Lee gushed twirling around.

"This _is_ news." Mai said in her usual stoic manner.

Azula rolled her eyes.

"It's not a big deal. And it's not even a real date. I don't even know if she's gay or not."

"Whatever, what are you going to wear ?" Ty-Lee questioned.

"I did have something in mind. I might not be a serial dater like you but I don't live under a rock either."

"Can I pick anyways ?"

Azula scowled.

"Maybe, depends what you choose."

"Yippee!"

By 8:30 Azula was decked out in an outfit that she and Tylee had come up with together. She said goodbye to her friends and headed to the spot she was supposed to meet Katara at. Azula felt more optimistic than she usually did.

* * *

After Katara returned from the competition she ran up to her room as fast as her legs could carry her and started pacing. She had no idea if this girl she just met was gay, or what her intentions were. Maybe she did just want to look at the photographs Katara had taken ? The brunette had no idea. She'd also never been to the Prism before so she looked it up. As it turned out it was a coffee shop by day and bar by night that was popular with the city's younger crowd. Katara also read some reviews: _Sort of dressy,_ one girl had written, _can be casual but has a party atmosphere._

Based on the review Katara decided to wear a deep blue cropped backless halter top with a jewel neckline and a nice pair of jeans that hugged her body nicely. Katara took her hair out of its ponytail and brushed it out, letting the long chocolate brown locks fall down her back and frame her face. She also put on some makeup and stood back to have a look at herself in the small bathroom mirror. She realized she was being much bolder than she usually was, especially with the midriff baring, backless top so she took a sweater for good measure, in case she was overdressed or if she felt too exposed. Then, just about as Katara was about to leave it occurred to her that she couldn't show Azula the photographs she had taken because the camera she had was not digital. She hoped that Azula wouldn't mind and she tucked her rather bulky camera into her bag and left shouting,

"I'm going out Sokka ! See you later !"

"Kay ! Have fun !"

* * *

Half an hour later Katara arrived at the address she had written on a scrap of paper. The Prism appeared to be a modern bar with very sleek dimly lit booths. Katara went in, searching the small crowd for Azula. She saw Azula wave at her from a booth but she couldn't see very well because of the dim lights. Katara waved back and walked towards the back of the bar where Azula was waiting, leaning against a booth.

Now that she could see Azula properly she got a good look at the martial arts champion. Azula was wearing a deep blood red strapless top and low riding black leather pants and a thin gold chain around her neck. Her long black hair was down with one side swept back with a small gold comb. Katara was absolutely stunned by how beautiful and sexy Azula look, and she definitely didn't feel overdressed anymore.

"Hey, you found the place." Azula greeted.

"Yeah... Umm, you look great." Katara said and she felt awkward after she did.

"Thank you. And so do you." Azula said and Katara felt herself being looked at. She blushed. Azula noticed but she kept looking. Katara really did look fantastic and like a total unintentional sexpot.

"Shall we sit ?" Azula asked.

"Yes."

The two girls sat opposite each other in the small booth and Azula waved down a waitress.

"Pick your poison." Azula said as the waitress approached, pushing the small menu towards Katara.

Katara cursed herself internally, she couldn't drink and there was no way she wouldn't get carded.

"None for me."

"Oh, so when are you legal ?" Azula asked.

"Two months."

The waitress was now in front of them.

"What'll it be ?"

"A Spicy Mega Margarita and easy on the salt." Azula said.

"And you ?" The waitress asked Katara.

"A coke."

The waitress nodded her head and went off.

"So, you must have just graduated from high school." Azula said to start the conversation.

"Yes. And if you don't mind my asking, how old are you ?" Katara asked, because it didn't seem that Azula was much older than her.

"Just turned nineteen two months ago. I also just graduated from high school."

"How come ?" Katara asked interested as Azula didn't seem the type to flunk.

"I had to take a year off to deal with some family business."

"Oh."

The waitress arrived with the girls drinks; a glass of coke with too many ice cubes and the biggest margarita Katara had ever seen with two straws poking out of it.

"Enjoy." The waitress smiled.

"Are you really going to be able to drink all of that." Katara pointed to the massive drink.

"Well, maybe on a bad night, but I was thinking we could share."

Azula flicked one of the straws towards Katara who raised her eyebrows.

"You didn't really think I was going to get drunk by myself did you ?"

Katara smiled and the two girls started talking, first about the competition and then about photography.

"And while we're on the subject, can I see those pictures ?" Azula asked.

"About that, I only realized once I got home but they're on film, not digital. It's going to take some time for me to develop them."

"Oh, that's okay. I'll just see them some other time then."

Perfect, Azula thought, now she had an excuse to see the sexy brunette again who as it turned out was great company.

"Okay. I was worried you might be upset." Katara looked relieved.

"Why were you worried ?"

"Umm..."

Because I want to impress you, Katara thought.

"Well you did beat up all those really strong people, so call me cautious but I don't want to be on your bad side."

Azula smiled at the comment.

"So, you going to try this drink I got for us or not ?" Azula said, pushing the massive glass towards Katara.

Katara took a sip.

"Wow, that's really good and unexpected, and spicy."

Katara took, a sip of her coke to cool down.

"It's my favorite. I'm glad you like it. Not many people do."

Katara smiled as the drink somehow seemed to reflect Azula's personality.

The two girls spent the night talking away, the giant Margarita slowly being drained until it was gone and both girls were quite tipsy, not enough to be slurring their words, but enough to be giggly and very touchy feely.

Soon it was two in the morning.

"I should take you home." Azula said as they stepped out of the Prism.

"You don't have to, it's kind of far and I can manage just fine on my own thank you very much." Katara said, tying her sweater around her waist.

Azula eyed Katara's body. She had beautiful skin and she was all curves. She seemed like she would be a great person to hug. And she also seemed like she might the target of unwanted attention too.

"I'd still like to take you home though."

"Fine."

"Lead the way."

* * *

By the time Azula and Katara arrived at her front door it was nearly three in the morning and Azula had no idea how to get back home from there as Katara's leading the way turned out to be her pulling on Azula's hand through a maze of small winding streets.

"You can just crash here. But it'll have to be upstairs or our landlord'l get angry."

"Our ?" Azula whispered as they entered the quiet, dark house.

"Yeah me and my brother."

Azula followed Katara up the creaky stairs to the furthest room on the right. Once inside the dark room Katara closed the door behind them and turned on the lights.

"You take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Don't be silly, it's your bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

Katara insisted though and ten minutes later she was asleep on a sleeping bag at the foot of the bed. Azula fell asleep in the bed only to be awoken by a sad cry half an hour later. She looked down to see a single tear rolling down Katara's cheek, lit by the moonlight.

Azula stood and picked Katara up with ease putting her down gently on the bed. She grabbed the sleeping bag and lay down next to Katara thinking about how unlike her this entire night had been before falling asleep with a small smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Katara !" Sokka knocked on his sister's bedroom door. It was ten in the morning and usually Katara was up by six at the latest.

He knocked again.

"Katara, come on."

Nothing.

"Alright, you asked for it."

Sokka opened the door and what he saw left him baffled.

Katara was sleeping in the crook of a semi-naked woman's arm, her head comfortably against the fair woman's shoulder and her leg draped over the stranger's own leg, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The raven-haired woman had an arm around Katara's waist and her lower half was covered only by a pair of skimpy black underwear.

Sokka cleared his throat and averted his eyes.

"Hrhrm !" He went loudly.

The girls started stirring, Katara being the first to open her eyes.

"Oh, hey Sokka." She said, not quite registering what her situation was.

"Hey yourself. Who's your friend there ?" He asked.

"What friend ?" Katara gave a groggy yawn.

Azula mumbled.

"Hmm, quiet Zuzu, need sleep."

Katara's eyes snapped opened as she realized that she had her limbs tangled with Azula's. She untangled herself, completely flustered, rolling off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ouch !"

Azula perked up, tumbling gracefully off the bed, landing next to Katara.

"You okay ?" Azula asked, her voice slightly gravelly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just surprised that's all." Katara blushed, surprised by Azula's voice.

Azula took a moment to register that she and Katara weren't alone.

"Who are you ?" She asked the blushing teen by the door from her spot on the floor.

"Sokka. Who are you, and why were you sleeping with my sister ?"

"Oh, so you're the brother."

"Yeah, now answer the question !"

"Azula took me out for drinks last night and she needed place to crash, that's all."

"Then why didn't _Azula_ just sleep on the couch downstairs."

Katara glared at her brother through the curtain of hair that covered most of her face.

"Joel."

"Oh yeah, forgot about him." Sokka gave an apologetic look to his sister. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I'm off for the day. Have a full day at Duvalier's today. So I'll just leave you two..."

Sokka closed the door.

"Sorry about that." Katara apologized. "But how did I end up in the bed ? I'm pretty sure I was sleeping on the floor."

"You looked uncomfortable so I thought sharing would be better."

Katara blushed.

* * *

The two girls got cleaned up and had a bite to eat. After that Azula said she needed to leave and get started on what she needed to do that day. They exchanged phone numbers and Katara promised to contact Azula when the photos were ready.

"Thanks for last night Azula, I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, me too... So I'll see you soon I guess."

Azula waved goodbye as she walked down the street, still wearing the leather pants and the red top thinking about how that had been one hell of a first date (even though it technically wasn't, although she was pretty sure sure that Katara was gay, or at the very least into her). She looked forward to hearing from Katara again soon.

* * *

Sokka was almost at work and he still couldn't shake what he had seen that morning. Katara wasn't the type to go out and come home late and drunk, much less share a bed with someone she had just met.

Sokka kept walking, shaking his head vigorously back and forth.

"Your head will fall off your neck if you do zat."

Sokka stood face to face with his employer Jean-Philippe Duvalier in front of the shop he had started working at a month ago.

Sokka gave a nervous laugh and followed Jean-Philippe into the pottery shop, swerving out of the way of a clutter of vases, bowls, pots, plates and an assortment of other, sometimes quite unusual, things.

"So, what eez so troubling zat you do zat ?" Duvalier asked, his native parisian accents even more pronounced because of the cigarette hanging from his lips.

"My sister was in bed with a naked girl this morning."Sokka said quickly before rethinking his answer.

"Half naked girl."

"Ah, I see." Jean-Philippe said in the most matter of fact way. The tall slim man took a drag of his cigarette.

"And euh, what is the problem with zat ?"

"Katara doesn't sleep with naked girls. That's what."

"Have you asked her about it ?" Duvalier questioned, waving his cigarette around.

"Asked her what ?"

"If, comment dire, if she is lesbienne."

Sokka's jaw dropped.

"That's not what I meant when I said naked girl. She was drunk, she doesn't do that ! Ah..." Sokka trailed off as Duvalier's words rang in his ears. Katara had never said anything about liking girls. She had always dated guys, and besides, there's no way that what he had seen that morning was anything like that. At least he didn't think so.

"Sokka !" Duvalier called from the back of the shop. "Are you just going to stand there with your mouth open, or are you going to get to work ?"

"Coming !"

Sokka jogged to the back and started helping Duvalier put away his latest shipment of clay and ceramic glaze.

* * *

After about an hour, the bell at the front of the store jingled and Sokka jogged up.

"Welcome to Duva-" he stopped himself when he saw who had entered the shop.

"Toph ! What are you doing here ?!"

The young woman in the doorway frowned.

"Sokka ? Why are you here ?"

"I work here."

He approached her and took her hand instinctively to guide her in. Toph removed her hand.

"I know my way around here Sokka. Where's the frog ?"

"The frog ?"

"Yeah, JP, where is he."

"Oh Duvalier's in the back."

"Good." Toph said the with a smile. "FROGGY, I'M BACK !" She yelled.

In the back of the shop there was a clatter and the sound of something smashing on the ground, and shortly after that a myriad of some of the finest parisian swear words Toph and Sokka had ever heard.

Sokka watched Duvalier stumble out of the back room of the shop.

"Toph you little monkey ! Where have you been !? I thought surely you had been shipped off to some boarding school by now."

"Nah, I would never leave."

Duvalier came up to Toph and planted a kiss on each her cheeks. Toph did the same.

"Petite chipie va !"

Toph laughed and Sokka watched the moment that trasnpired with an air of utter confusion painted across his face.

"Someone going to tell me what's going on ?" Sokka asked.

"I've known frenchy here for a couple years. I used to come here all the time."

"And then you vanished, poof, come ca. How come ?" Duvalier asked.

"My old man was giving me shit again. He didn't let up this time."

"I see. Well, you are here now. Shall we start ?"

"Start what ?" Sokka asked.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Sokka, Toph and Duvalier were sitting in front of three old fashioned pedal operated pottery wheels. Having worked there for over month Sokka had done his fair share of pottery, often coming up with the oddest things, but he had never used a manual pottery wheel before, mostly because he didn't know that Duvalier had any. Sokka thought it would be fun, but it turned out to be much harder than he thought it would be.

Sokka stopped pedaling and looked at Toph who was set up beside him. She kept an even pace, pedaling quite fast, her small hands nibley shaping the warm clay.

"Sokka, I know you're watching me."

"How can you, you're blind ?"

"The noise from the pottery wheel stopped, idiot."

Sokka was surprised, but then again, Toph's hearing was excellent to compensate for her loss of sight.

"Fine, I was watching. How do you do it, pedaling and molding like that."

"It takes practice Sokka." Duvalier chimed in. "Also, Toph has an advantage."

"What advantage ?" Sokka enquired.

"I'm more in tune with my other senses than most, so doing something like molding clay is easy because it's a physical act, it's not visual." Toph explained.

"For the rest of us, it takes longer to learn." Duvalier chuckled.

Sokka put his foot down on the pedal and his hands around the clay, then he closed his eyes. He pedaled slowly at first, finding a rhythm he could keep easily, and he let the clay slide over his fingers, feeling the texture and how it changed depended on how he moved his hands. After that Sokka visualized what he wanted to make: a shallow pot. He worked with his eyes closed for about half an hour feeling quite confident that the pot would turn out how he had envisioned it.

When he finally opened his eyes the pot was the right height and thickness but it was skewed awkwardly on an angle.

"Argh."

"Didn't turn out huh." Toph said with a laugh.

"Nah, not really. Yours is great though." Sokka said as he looked at the cup Toph had made.

It was small and delicate and had a ribbon like pattern along its width with the base of the cup slightly thicker are rounder than the rest of the cup.

Toph, to Sokka's surprise, blushed.

"Thank you." she said sincerely. "The only other person other than me who sees my work is Duvalier, so thanks for telling me."

"Uhh, yeah, sure, anytime."

"I have a favour to ask."

"Shoot."

"Could you choose a colour for it ?"

"Of course. But you should have the final say."

"Sokka, there's no point in me having a final say."

"Sure there is. Tell me what do you like, or don't like? Think nature or food or something like that." Sokka said.

"Okay, I hate water, swimming I mean. It freaks me out. Uh, I like spicy food, the smell of grass and the rain, and I love the smell of pine trees. That enough ?"

"Yeah. I got it. Emerald green for the outside and a blue-grey for the inside."

"Uh, why that ?"

"Well pine trees are dark green, and when it rains the sky is grey."

"Oh."

Toph hadn't expected that and was pleasantly surprised with Sokka. The soft smile she had on her face turned into a cheshire cat grin.

"Will you pick for the others too ?" she asked.

"What others."

"Froggy ! Can you show Sokka my other pieces please ?"

Duvalier stood from his stool and guided Sokka and Toph to the storage room.

"All of these are hers." Duvalier said, indicating a whole row of shelves before leaving to mind the front of the shop.

"All of these are yours !?"

Toph was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yup ! Now lets get started."

"Tell me more about what you like and don't like then." Sokka said.

The two sat down on the floor and started talking for what Sokka anticipated, given the amount of pottery behind him, would be a while.

* * *

 **Translations:**

comment dire - how should I put this

Petite chipie va ! - You little vixen !


End file.
